


Poem Starters

by PrinceNux



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gods help us all, Other, and this is something to do, im gonna write fanfic soon, writers block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNux/pseuds/PrinceNux
Summary: Okay, so, this book-ish thing came from the fact that all the school-based writing I was doing was bumming me out majorly, so I asked people on my Facebook to comment with sentences that I would then turn into poems. If any of you want me to write a poem for you, just comment a sentence and I'll post it, too!





	1. Autumn Days

the blue sky of an autumn day glows

and with the sun's light

casting shadows in all the right places

fore it is halloween after all

i feel alive

in the cold of the day

and the promise of candy tonight

seeing all the children in their costumes

makes me happy and warm

because even though the origins of this

holiday may be rather dark

it is now a night of joy

and candy

and costumes

and being with your friends


	2. Ty Dog

Ty dog, oh Ty dog

you are so cute

with your spot in the middle of your head

though arguably it is more of a diamond

but that is besides the point

because even though you are sometimes

kind of a dummy

and you slobber all over everything

Ty dog, oh Ty dog

i love you so


	3. Sweet As

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It physically pained me to write this totally bullshit poem. Blegh.

my mommy is sweeter than ice cream

but too bad i am lactose intolerant

but i promise you i kid i kid

the opportunity was just too good to pass up

in all seriousness though

you are very sweet

and could give ice cream a run for its money


	4. T'was

t’was ever thus!

as the changing of the tides

but things were somehow still the same

fore even when the ocean goes back out

the sands all stay the same

and you still wake up every morning

perhaps a bit stiffer than the day before

but that is a part of aging

and arguably that could stay the same

though we all age differently

as do the grains of sand

some stay with their comrades

while others become pearls

so really nothing is concrete in this world

because even the earth changes

under our feet


	5. Good Shit

there’s really good shit inside

like friends and drinks for all

because damn

your heart is just so big

that it holds us all


	6. Origins

I was born son of Buford, brother of Dan!

but unfortunately I do not remember if I have 

met your father

not your brother

but i have heard that he looks like a cross between

you and jimmy james with a slightly bigger head

and in all seriousness

i owe your father a thank you

for having such wonderful sons

that have taken me under their wing

and into this big family of fellow weirdos

because now i feel

nay i know

that i am not alone


	7. Beach Days

it’s so sunny at the beach

at least i think it is

because in my neck of the woods

it was sunny and warm today

but there was no salty breeze

which is too bad

because some of my happiest memories

are at the beach

with the sand between my toes

and in my hair too

from making castles with moats

that only the smallest of boats could

fit in

but that was okay

cuz my imagination made it real

and the salt water taffy

sticking to my teeth

along with the promise of

chocolate covered sea foam

kept me going back

so even though the beach is not here

the beach is in my heart

and that is all that matters


	8. Little Bird

feather and bone

with your wings so little

yet so strong

and you carry us all on your back

over the mountains of our fears

and to your home

where you have food to offer

especially pocket bacon

and bubbly water or cheap wine in cans

along with kind words

and murder porn

playing over the tears

that are not embarrassing around you

because you understand

you see so much

you advocate and are always there

through the good and the bad

because my little bird

your heart is so big

your wings so strong

that they hold us all


	9. Snow On The Mountain

The ominous clouds of Winter gathered silently over the unsuspecting children of the mountain

ready to cover the children

in her cloak of cold

bringing the ice crystals

hanging down from the eaves of the houses

beautiful but deadly

like so many things in life

but spring will come again

and Mother Winter

will be on the sidelines

waiting to welcome

Persephone back

with slices of pomegranate 

and her long fingers of cold

waiting to glide over the earth

because as we all know

there is a time to live

a time to die

and a time where 

the flowers will break through the frozen ground

and the earth will come alive again

and your coffee will be just the right temperature

your socks with only a few holes in them

will still keep your feet warm

and you will be so happy to be here

because the world is a beautiful place

and even 

Mother Winter needs you there

needs you here

to keep the seasons turning

and i need you too


End file.
